A user may select a set of pictures to view as a slideshow on a computing device. Additionally, the user may select music to be played as background music during the progression of the slideshow. However, there may be a mismatch between the mood of the background music and the mood of the pictures. For example, the pictures may be those taken on a rainy day, and the music may include a “happy” rhythm or strong drumbeats. Consequently, the user may encounter an unpleasant experience when viewing the slideshow. Therefore, there is a need for a computing device or application that can select music which matches the mood of the pictures in the slideshow.